Hujan, Bunga, dan Kehilangan
by Cloud1124
Summary: ZhouRy OS/"Gardenia?"/"Apa itu?"/"...cinta rahasia"/"Mimi sudah mati, Mochi."/"A-apa?"/Warn inside/DLDR/My last fanfic-maybe?/RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Super Junior isn't mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bahu mungil itu bergetar seiring isakan yang membahana. Ia _namja_, namun tak ubahnya seperti _yeoja _manja yang merengek kala tak mendapatkan keinginannya.

Namun tak satupun insan di sana yang mau mengusiknya, menegurnya apalagi. Mereka hanya terdiam maklum merasakannya.

Kehilangan itu bukanlah suatu _event_ singkat yang hanya berlangsung beberapa jam dan kemudian terlupakan. Kehilangan mempunyai makna luas yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Bahkan ketika fisik telah rela, sanubari masih memaksa.

Jangkung. _Namja_ jangkung mendekati sosok _namja _manis yang terisak tadi. Berjongkok di hadapannya tanpa tahu tujuan pasti.

Ia terdiam dalam posisinya. Tangannya masih menggantung di udara, ragu untuk menyentuh raga rapuh di hadapan.

Hingga akhirnya, angin mengetuk pelan telinga sang _namja_ manis. Mengabarkan bisikan lirih dari si jangkung.

"_Hi, aku Zhou mi. Aku temanmu, mulai sekarang…"_

* * *

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s)-Miss typo(s), Boys love, Alur cepat

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

"**Hujan, Bunga, dan Kehilangan"**

* * *

Hujan deras. Seakan-akan langit sedang menurunkan berkah luar biasa berupa rintik air setipis jarum yang menusuk langsung ke kerak bumi.

Seorang _namja_ mungil terduduk diam di dalam kafe. Pandangannya menerawang ke jalanan yang hanya tertutup sebilah kaca. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik puluhan manusia tampaknya cukup membantu untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya.

Tepukan ringan pada bahunya membuat ia menoleh. Menemukan seorang _namja_ lain yang kini berdiri terengah di sampingnya. _Coat_-nya separuh basah pada bagian bawah, sementara wajahnya tampak berbekas sekaan air. Efek kehujanan, pasti.

"Kenapa terlambat?" tanya si manis sarkastik. Ia menyesap _cappuccino _hangat yang semenjak tadi mendekam dalam genggamannya di meja.

_Namja_ lainnya yang bertubuh jangkung tersenyum menyesal. Ia mengambil duduk di seberang si manis, melepaskan _coat_-nya dan menyampirkan sesukanya pada lengan sofa.

"_Mianhae_, Henli-_ya_… Kau tahu hujannya, 'kan?" bela si jangkung sabar.

_Namja_ manis─yang dipanggil Henli─tadi mendengus dalam pandangannya pada lantai. Walau pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut memaklumi.

"Mimi-_ge_ pesan sesuatu yang hangat, sana! Aku tidak tanggung kalau kau sampai sakit…"

Si jangkung─_okay_, Mimi-_ge_, panggilannya─tadi tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangkat tangannya guna memanggil pelayan kafe.

.

Henry berdecak kesal. Ia melemparkan pandangan sinis pada mug putih berisi cairan hangat bening yang ada di genggaman _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Kenapa hanya pesan air hangat? Kenapa tidak _coffe_ sekalian, _Ge_?" tanya Henry malas. Cukup lama ia mendapati Zhou mi─pemuda yang dipanggil Mimi, tadi─selalu memesan air di setiap pertemuan mereka selama ini, terkadang ada rasa gemas mengetahui _namja_ itu tak pernah memesan minuman lain.

"_No way_, Henli. Kafein."

Henry memutar bola matanya bosan. Muak sendiri pada ceramahan sang calon dokter.

"_Arra, arra_… Sekarang, jelaskan maksud _Gege_ memanggilku ke sini," ujarnya sambil menyesap _cappuccino_ yang kini tak lagi mengepul itu.

Zhou mi tersenyum manis. "Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?" pancingnya ceria.

"Tentu. Ini hari Rabu… _Waeyo_?"

Decakan kesal Zhou mi. "Bukan itu, _Babo_! Ini tepat setahun semenjak kematian Ryeowook…" tuturnya pelan.

Mimik Henry langsung berotasi pada ekspresi sedih luar biasa. Gurat luka terlihat jelas. Kontan Zhou mi panik.

"_Mi-mianhae_, Mochi… _Gege_ tidak bermak─"

"_It's okay, Ge_. Apa kita harus ke pemakamannya?" Suara Henry terdengar datar.

"Kan kau jarang ke sana, Henli-_ya_…"

"Haruskah sekarang?"

Zhou mi mengangguk ragu dalam keheningan. Ia bisa melihat pipi sebulat mochi milik Henry berubah memerah karena menahan amarah dan kesediihan. Ia menghela napas, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit sebelah pipi Henry.

"Kebiasaan buruk! Kalau mau menangis, ya menangis!" serunya tenang. Henry terdiam, mengabaikan rasa sakit saat pipinya melar.

Seolah telah mendapatkan ijin karena ucapan Zhou mi, airmata Henry meluncur jatuh. Tanpa membuat sedikitpun perubahan mimik pada si manis.

Zhou mi melepaskan cubitannya perlahan, tersenyum penuh melihat Henry yang kini memejamkan matanya─mungkin bermaksud menghalau kristal cair itu jatuh. Namun tetap saja, airmata telah menganak sungai di pipi _chubby_ Henry yang makin merona.

"Sudah?" tanya Zhou mi beberapa menit kemudian. Ketika itu, Henry sudah benar-benar tenang tanpa sedikitpun tangisan.

Anggukkan. Senyum. Dan tarikan pada tangan.

Dari arah kasir, seorang pelayan wanita tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat ke meja kosong yang tadi Zhou mi dan Henry tempati. Ia meraup uang yang keduanya tinggalkan, lalu menoleh dan memandangi kedua _namja_ yang kini berjalan sejajar dalam satu payung menembus hujan.

.

.

Zhou mi hanya diam seraya memayungi Henry, ketika pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu membungkuk untuk meletakkan sebuket bunga _baby's breath_ di depan nisan pualam bertuliskan nama seorang _namja_; Kim Ryeowook.

Henry menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap datar pada nisan di hadapannya. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia utarakan, namun seolah menguar ketika nama itu kembali tereja di matanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti…" pernyataan Zhou mi memecah keheningan di lokasi pemakaman pinggiran kota Seoul itu.

Henry menoleh. Memandang tak paham.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa _baby's breath_ saat berkunjung ke sini? Kebanyakan orang akan membawa bunga bakung, kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak tahu arti _baby's breath_?" tanya Henry santai.

Zhou mi tersenyum tipis. "_Let me guess_. Napas bayi?"

Sebuah tepukan kecil hinggap di lengan Zhou mi, mengekspresikan kejengkelan Henry atas candaan Zhou mi yang sangat-sangat _garing_.

"Artinya itu _cinta tiada akhir_. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, _Ge_?"

Zhou mi terdiam beberapa detik, hanya mampu memandangi sisi samping wajah si manis. "Aa. _Arraseo_… jadi kau masih mencintainya?"

Hening kembali menyapa. Memberi kesempatan pada deru angin berbaur bersama hujan di sekitar keduanya.

"…_molla_."

.

.

Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ yang dulu menjabat sebagai _namjachingu_ Henry selama 2 tahun. Namun sayang, kisah roman keduanya tandas ketika kematian menjemput Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba melalui embel-embel kanker.

Henry─yang saat itu masih berusia 19 tahun─hanya mampu menangis untuk melampiaskan kesakitan hatinya. Berusaha mengurangi beban emosi pada dadanya. Hingga sosoknya datang.

Jangkung adalah deskripsi paling tepat untuk _namja_ itu. _Namja_ bernama Zhou mi yang datang ke kediaman Kim saat itu karena tuntutan keluarganya.

Zhou mi dan Henry tidak saling mengenal saat itu. Namun ikatan pertemanan tumbuh atas dasar kata iba. Yang berujung pada rongga bernama sayang, atas janji tanpa kehilangan.

.

Lamunan Henry terhenti ketika ketukan kecil terdengar. Berasal dari cangkir cantik yang mengetuk permukaan meja, Henry tersenyum.

"_Xie xie, Ge_…" bisiknya seraya meraih cangkir tersebut. Meminumnya beberapa teguk.

Zhou mi─_namja_ yang baru saja mengantarkan minuman itu─tersenyum lebar. Ia segera duduk di sofa kosong yang tersisa.

"Nah, sudah hangat 'kan? _Ocha_ memang sangat nikmat di saat dingin begini."

Henry mengangguk seadanya. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali ke meja, lalu memandangi interior apartemen Zhou mi yang menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka kini.

Memang sudah bukan hal baru mengingat betapa seringnya ia datang berkunjung selama setahun terakhir, namun tetap saja ia selalu kagum pada kerapian dan kebersihan di tempat tinggal _namja_ tinggi yang berwajah sedikit─atau banyak? ─mesum itu.

"Err, Mochi," panggil Zhou mi pelan. Henry mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Besok _Gege_ akan pergi─"

"Lagi?" sela Henry datar. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Zhou mi tersenyum.

"_Mianhae_… Urusan kali ini tidak bisa ditinggal lagi," tuturnya menenangkan.

Henry memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kapan sih urusan _Gege_ bisa ditinggal?" sindirnya.

Zhou mi terkekeh pelan, kalau di perhatikan benar-benar, akan terlihat gurat sedih dan sesal berlipat ganda di wajah tampannya. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain kamar, memilih untuk memandangi dinding berlapis _wallpaper_ putih bersih.

"_Mianhae_…"

.

.

.

Selalu begini. Henry selalu mendapatkan waktu seminggu kesepian tiap bulannya. Dengan alasan kesibukan penting, Zhou mi selalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Memang, Henry tahu benar bahwa Zhou mi pergi dengan alibi urusan kuliahnya. Dan bisa dibilang, Henry tak pernah punya hak untuk menghalangi kepergian sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Namun apa salah kalau Henry merasa Zhou mi mulai mengabaikannya? Pertemuan mereka mejadi jarang, belakangan. Hanya bila ada _event_ tertentu. Komunikasi di antara merekapun mulai renggang, karena ponsel Zhou mi lebih sering dalam keadaan _off_ dengan embel-embel _lowbatt_ atau sedang berada di lingkungan rumah sakit.

.

Tapi kepergian Zhou mi kali ini meninggalkan kesan berbeda pada Henry. _Namja_ _chubby_ itu merasakan firasat buruk. Entah apa…

.

.

.

Benar 'kan?

Firasat seorang Henry Lau itu jarang sekali meleset.

Eh. Bukan maksudnya bersikap berlebihan, namun memang benar.

Bukti?

Seorang Zhou mi tak pernah kembali ke kehidupan Henry semenjak kepergiannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Pagi di kediaman Lau tak pernah berubah.

Ramai _as usual_.

Ada saja tingkah adik perempuannya, ataupun keributan yang Clinton buat.

Henry sendiri?

Ia selalu terpisah dari kerumunan ramai dari keluarganya. Menyendiri adalah prioritas utamanya kini. Kalau ditanya sejak kapan, tentu semua orang akan menjawab sejak absennya kehadiran _namja_ jangkung yang biasa menemaninya.

Banyak yang bertanya, "_Where is he_?"

Jawabannya? "_I don't know, and I don't care_."

.

Hujan mengguyur kota. Memberikan kesan tenang sekaligus menyeramkan atas keheningan.

Henry membuka pintu mobilnya tergesa. Segera berlari masuk ke apartemen miliknya─_yeah_, ia pindah.

Terdiam di depan pintu. (_Bukan, bukan karena keycard-nya_ _hilang, kok._)

Surat. Di bawah pintu.

Berjongkok, Henry memungut surat beramplop putih itu. Menimbang-nimbangnya sesaat.

"Buka saja, deh…" lirihnya bermonolog.

Dengan terampil ia membuka amplop putih itu. Membuka lipatan kertas berukuran sedang yang tersimpan rapi.

_Hell_! Ia mengenal tulisan ini!

Tergesa, Henry mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Persetan dengan pandangan dari tetangga yang melihatnya duduk bagai orang gila di depan apartemennya sendiri.

_Namja_ yang kini semakin tirus itu memfokuskan dirinya pada deretan kalimat.

.

_**Hi! Ini Zhou mi, masih ingat 'kan? ^^**_

_**Henli-ya, aku tahu kau benci padaku…  
**_

_**Tapi… aku punya permohonan. Dan kuharap kau mau mengabulkannya.**_

_**Maukah kau datang ke tempat yang kutuliskan di bawah? Kalau bisa, secepatnya setelah kau membaca ini… Kakakku menunggumu di sana.**_

_**Terima kasih, dan maaf…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Zhou mi.**_

.

Demi apa. Henry ingin sekali meremas surat ini.

Kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya akan alamat di bawah, ia sudah membuangnya mungkin.

Segera ia bangkit, berlari sebisanya menuju ke area parkir apartemen. Menaiki mobilnya, ia menembus hujan menuju ke alamat yang Zhou mi tuliskan.

Pemakaman.

.

.

Payung bening terbuka, menghalau siraman air dari langit terhadap raga _namja_ mungil yang kini berjalan melalui jalan setapak dalam area pemakaman.

Tujuannya adalah seorang _namja_ lain yang berdiri diam menantinya.

Harap-harap cemas. Merapal doa dalam hati, mengharapkan sosok Zhou mi di sana.

Dan─ia salah.

Itu Hankyung. Kakak Zhou mi yang tertua. Kakak yang Henry kenal saat awal jalinan persahabatannya dengan Zhou mi dulu.

Henry mendekat dalam diam, bertanya-tanya dalam hati atas benda yang kini Hankyung genggam.

Sebuket gardenia.

.

"Hankyung-_ge_?"

"Ah, kau datang, Henli…"

"Mana Mimi-_ge_?"

"…"

"_Gege_?"

"Mimi sudah mati, Mochi…"

"Eh?"

"Kanker darah…"

"A-apa?"

.

.

Henry menoleh dengan mata sayu. Payungnya entah terbang kemana. Kini ia basah kuyup, tak hanya raga, namun juga hati.

_Caramel_-nya terpaku pada nisan baru itu. Nisan bertuliskan nama Zhou mi.

Airmatanya kembali jatuh. Genggamannya pada buket gardenia itu semakin erat.

.

"Gardenia?"

"Mimi sendiri yang memilih di saat terakhirnya… kau tahu artinya?"

"Ne…"

"Apa itu?"

"…_cinta rahasia."_

.

Sepucuk kertas meluncur jatuh dari kumpulan gardenia dalam genggaman Henry.

Kertas mungil yang berhias tinta merah di atasnya.

Terbaca, _"Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

─**final.**

* * *

**Author's area:**

Gyaa~ apa ini?

Gaje? Aneh? Gantung? Minim deskrip? Benar sekali. =="

Entah kemana kemampuan menulis Cloud pergi, sekarang tulisan Cloud ya begini-begini aja…

Maaf, ya… :')

Engg, sebenernya fanfic ini cuma jadi fanfic salam perpisahan dari Cloud. Kenapa Cloud bilang perpisahan? Karena Cloud gak yakin bakalan balik ke sini lagi…

Untuk selengkapnya (?) readerdeul bisa lihat di bio profil Cloud. :)

Oke-oke~

Gomawo untuk readerdeul yang menyempatkan diri baca fanfic ini… :D

Mianhae untuk persembahan abal-abal ini… ==

* * *

Mind to review?

* * *

Best regards,

**Cloud1124**


End file.
